The present invention relates to a cutting trough unit for self-propelled agricultural machines with a cutting mechanism which is flexible relative to a cutting trough so as to follow a ground contour within certain limits.
Cutting trough units of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The cutting mechanism generally includes a plurality of sliding skids arranged near one another, and supporting arms which extend in a traveling direction and pivotally mount the sliding skids on the cutting trough. The cutting mechanism includes mowing fingers which are connected with the skids and together with a mowing cutter form so-called mowing bars. A spring sheet overlaps the distance between the mowing bars and the cutting trough.
One of such cutting trough units is disclosed, for example, in the DE-OS No. 2,550,249. It is used for harvesting of certain predetermined products, for example soy beans. For harvesting other agricultural products, for example rye and barley, cutting trough units with rigid cutting mechanisms are advantageous. For a harvester thresher which must be used both for harvesting soy beans and the like, as well as for harvesting of barley and the like, two cutting trough units must be provided.